


HalloWeek 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tagged Per Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of fics for Yuri on Ice Halloween Week 2017Day 1: Haunted House/Trick or TreatDay 2: Shapeshifting/SleepoversDay 3: Possession/Halloween BakingDay 4: Ghost Stories/Pumpkin CarvingDay 5: Doppelganger/Sweet ToothDay 6: Trapped/CostumesDay 7: Free Day/Special: Folklore





	1. Day 1 - Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's been in America one Halloween, which is one more than Phichit's been there. Yuuri tries to explain trick-or-treat, fails, and ends up arguing with Phichit about a Halloween party and Viktor Nikiforov.
> 
> Tags: Phichit & Yuuri Proto-Broship, Oblivious Yuuri, Yuuri's Obsession With Viktor

“I don’t understand. Why do we have so much candy?” Phichit stared at the giant bags Yuuri had sitting on the counter. “I refuse to believe that you are going off your diet that bad, even if you do have a couple months before your next competition.”

Yuuri chuckled. “I’m not. This isn’t for me.” Okay, so he’d sneak a few pieces, but that wasn’t the point. “It’s an American custom. Kids dress up and go out and ask for candy. If you don’t give them candy, they pull a trick on you.”

“Okay…" Phichit stole a Snickers. "Why?”

“Halloween." Phichit stared blankly. "I don’t know what it’s about. It’s just a thing they do. We didn't really have it in Hasetsu. They didn’t have any of this in Thailand?”

“Well, people took the excuse to party unless it conflicted with one of our holidays, but no, kids don’t go around extorting candy. Why is this a thing?”

“Because people are weird. Anyway. When the kids come, they’ll say trick or treat, you tell them Happy Halloween and give them some candy, and that’s it.”

“Are you gonna be here?”

“Maybe. I got invited to a party, but I don’t know if I’m gonna go… I don’t want to figure out a costume and showing up in my figure skating costume would just be weird.”

Phichit smirked. “And Ciao Ciao would kill you if you got it puked on?”

“I’d wear one from last year, I’m not totally stupid.”

“Who invited you?”

“Kaylyn.”

Phichit swatted Yuuri's shoulder with a giant smile. “She likes you. You should go.”

“Why?”

“Why should you go? Because! Hot girl, likes you, wants to take you to a party?” Phichit gently took Yuuri by the shoulders and shook him. “What is wrong with you? What do you mean why?”

“She probably just feels sorry for me because I never go to things.” Which was the only reason Yuuri was considering going - if he showed up, maybe people would leave him alone for the next month or so.

“No, Yuuri, she LIKES YOU.” Phichit shook him again. “Do you not want a girlfriend?”

“I…” Yuuri stared at Phichit, eyes wide. “What? She doesn’t like me like that! Why would she? She could do so much better than a dime-a-dozen skater who doesn’t fit in at school!”

Phichit squeezed his eyes closed, mouthing something Yuuri couldn't understand. When he opened his eyes, he informed Yuuri, “You are an idiot.”

“Why would she want an idiot?”

“YUURI!” Phichit let go and threw up his hands. “I’m calling Kaylyn and telling her you’re taking her to that party. Maybe she can get through to you.”

“Don’t!" Yuuri lunged at Phichit, catching his arm before he could grab the phone. "I don’t want to go!”

“Because of Kaylyn?”

“Because it’s a party! If I go, I’m either going to be bored all night, or I’m going to get drunk and do something horrible and stupid. I don’t want to deal with either when I can stay here, hang out with you, hand out candy, and watch skating.”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “There’s not even a competition.”

“So? There’s YouTube.”

“Have you ever considered that your thing with Viktor is just a little out of control?”

“No.” His thing with Viktor was a lot out of control. He just didn't see that he needed to admit that to Phichit.

“You’re skipping a real social life and a chance at a real girlfriend to moon over him!”

“Who said I was going to be watching Viktor?” He was, but that wasn't the point!

“Who else are you going to watch?”

“Myself? Chris? You? One of the other really good skaters out there? Yes, I will probably watch Viktor some, but it’s not going to be all Viktor.”

“Riiiiiiiiiight.” Phichit shook his head and walked off muttering about obsessive fanboys.

 

(Phichit wasn’t able to convince Yuuri to go to the party. Yuuri did, in fact, watch skaters other than Viktor. He watched his own routines from his most recent competition to study them, he watch Phichit’s routines from his most recent competition to offer advice. Then he watched Viktor for the rest of the night, much to Phichit’s exasperation.)


	2. Day 2 - Shapeshifting

This fic has [moved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674340/chapters/28894317) to be with all its friends.


	3. Day 7 - Folklore/Free Day

This fic has [moved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674340/chapters/28894419) to be with all its friends!


End file.
